50 Days To Survive
by PandaMinMin
Summary: Amy Winterlock didn't wish for anything more than death, but once she gets onto this crazy fantasy land where her life depended on surviving in it, she may have to reconsider. Will her life still be worth the problems after all? Luckily, she won't be alone in this insane ride. (( A fanfiction full of crossovers ))
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hello, this is a new fanfic I want to write about! Sorry if I might make grammatical errors or stuff like out of character-ness. English is not my first language and all so I hope you understand T3T I am also sorry if my writing skills are not that great yet either, I'll improve! (hopefully *sob sob*) Anyway hope you'll enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the pictures/renders used to make the cover for the fanfic. Credits go to the respective owners.**

 **The Start**

There is nothing but darkness. I couldn't see or feel anything. Last time I checked I was at the time of my dying. Am I dead? Is this the feeling of dying?

… Huh? I regained my consciousness. I opened my eyes and I was met with a familiar white ceiling. I blinked a few times before slowly raising my upper body to sit up. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that I was just in my own bedroom, lying in my own soft bed. The room was dim-lit, the source of light was only coming from the window. Wait, what? How did I get back here? I was supposed to be in the apartment I share with my lover, in the bathroom where I attempted to end my life with a deep cut of a blade to the neck. Right now I'm back in my old house that I shared with my parents and siblings until I was in high school. I got out of bed and went to turn on the lights.

I clicked the switch on and walked to the closet mirror. I checked to see if I had the wound on my neck, but nothing… What the hell? I am more confused than before. I looked around once again, and saw that a piece of paper was on my bedside table. I walked closer and I picked it up to read what was written in it. _You need to survive_..? What does that mean? Is this some kind of prank or something? I really need answers. I should check if anyone else is in the house, probably my parents. _Hopefully, my parents_.

I went to my parents' room, just down the hallway from my room. Wow, this brings me back so much memories…  
I am now in front of their door. I knocked on the door first, being the polite child I am. Three knocks… No answer. Three more, still nothing. "Mom, dad?" I tried calling them, but I only have silence as an answer. Forget it, I'm going in.

I opened the door, and looking in, there was no one inside. What the hell? I searched the other rooms, none. I'm all alone…

 _Static_

I heard static coming from downstairs. I decided to follow it, leading me to the living room where I saw a small radio on the coffee table. That's odd, I don't remember my mom and dad buying something like this, I mean, they already have a more updated stereo.

I went closer to it, and was about to turn it off.

"Wait, don't!" I heard a voice from the radio, startling me.

"What the-"

"Calm down now, have a seat!" It was a voice of a man with an Estuary English accent. I sat down on the couch just in front of the radio. "Now I know what you're thinking, who is this man coming from the radio and why is it talking to me? Or maybe you think that this voice was from someone you know, but all that is not important for now! You can just call me your guide. Haha, it's actually weird, since that is kind of like saying that I am your companion, this is a first for me!" He spoke in quite a rush, but I understood nonetheless. He seems a rather playful guy. "Don't be so quiet, you can talk too, you know."

"How did I end up here? Did you plan all of this?" I asked him.

"Oh young lady, no need to accuse me of things like that, we just met! Let's just say you're in a world that's based off of your memories, fun right? But here is the catch, it's also infested with… Not so friendly creatures, and I am talking about the undead." The undead? As in zombies?! Is this guy for real? "You may think I'm crazy and weird now. Oho, my dear, I am all about that business~! But I'm serious, and you have to survive up to fifty days. Don't worry, you won't be completely alone, you'll get company along the way." When he said that, I didn't know if I should be relieved, this is all too weird and scary for me. I still have to find the company he mentioned.

"B-but, I don't know how to defend myself! Heck, I don't have anything to defend myself with!" I complained, I was panicked since I know that I am not much of a brave girl, for a twenty-one year old adult.

"Don't lie to me and yourself, Amy. I know you have enough knowledge on such survival. You just have to believe in yourself."

"How did you know my name?"

"I am part of your imaginary land! I'm basically a figment of your imagination. I am supposed to know everything about you. Anyway, go to the dining area and you'll get everything you need for your journey there." I stood up and went to the dining area, and like he said, I saw a brown backpack there along with a utility belt that has holsters and sheaths in it.

"Go ahead, check them out." I heard the man say from the radio. I went over and unzipped the bag first, pulling out various items like a water jug filled with water, some energy bars, a journal with a pen, flash grenades, normal grenades, a walkie-talkie, a pocket knife, a map, ammunition for a shotgun and pistol, a flashlight and two black handles..? Are these supposed to be my weapons? I saw that they have slits at the edges and they have two small buttons each at the sides. I pressed the first buttons and one long blade came out from the slits from each of them. "Stick the edges together." My guide said. I tried to do it, then it just stayed there, making it a long double-edge katana. Sweet! He explained to me how to return it back to two katanas again. I pressed them once again and they slid back in.

"Try flicking them." I followed what the man said, and flicked my wrists. The two handles then swiftly became pistols, complete with little flashlights and lasers. "Good, good! You can flick them back to normal, oh! And if you put one in front of the other, then flick it twice, you'll get something cool too." I did what he said, and my pistols suddenly became a Mossberg bullpup shotgun. Woah… This is really awesome. I'm actually glad that my big brother taught me how to use a couple of guns now, and combat skills. Well, he is a cop after all. I flicked it twice once again and it returned back to normal handles. He also told me that the second buttons were for reloading. I pulled out another thing from the backpack, it was a scabbard for the shotgun. I looked in the backpack to see if I miss anything else, and I did saw one last thing in there. I pulled it out and it was… A pair of 3D glasses? "What is this for?"

"Ah, those are for style purposes. 3D glasses are really cool!" I heard him chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile. It was a reference I was supposed to get, wasn't it..?

I started to put everything back in my backpack, and put my weapons, grenades, walkie-talkie and ammunition in my utility belt, wearing both the belt, the scabbard and the backpack. "Guess you're all set! Take care of all of those things now, alright? Listen closely. The map will be your guide throughout all of this-"

"But I thought you're my guide?" He laughed as I asked that, making me raise an eyebrow.

"No, no, I am just for emergencies. The journal is for… Well, if you want to take down stuff about your journey, you can put it in there! Or if you ever get lost or you're in trouble, you can make notes from the pages. Use the walkie-talkie to communicate with me. Now, for more information about everything, you need to survive. You probably know this already but just reminding you! You see, you are in a hospital right now in the real world, and you're in a critical state. You really cut deep in your pulse point, you know? So this is like your judgment game. Survive, you live and go back. If you don't, then I'm sorry to say but you will be gone for good."

I gulped, it sounds really dangerous… I'm getting more nervous than before, but like he said, I have to be brave and believe in myself. "Wait… Who took me to the hospital?" I asked out of curiosity. I'm taking a wild guess and say it's… My brother. He often visits me to check how I was doing. I think he was the only one that cared about me right now, actually…

"Look, I may know everything about you, but I do not know what is happening around you out there in the real world. Oh and the people you know in the real world are not included here, well, almost all of them. Nothing much to worry about, now go on ahead, go outside and start your adventure!" He said, prompting me to leave the house.

"One last question… How can you see me?"

"That is not important right now, run along Amy! You have a long way to go." Oh come on… This guy really is weird, but I guess I'll trust him, just a little bit.

I continued on to leave the house. The neighborhood I grew up with, the nostalgia… Right now, it's dead silent and completely empty, no signs of other people, or animals. It feels so weird, since this neighborhood is always lively and all. Again, this is all just imaginary. I thought about what the guy told me again. Will I really die in the real world if I did here..? I don't know him so I still have my doubts, but my gut says I need to listen to him anyway. Alright, guess I don't have much of a choice. My journey starts… Now.


	2. Chapter 1

**DAY 1: Partners**

The streets were eerily quiet. It's also pretty cloudy and windy, like typical zombie movies. Another thing weird is that the streets are also clean. The cars are parked properly; the streets were just empty, as if I was the only person existing right now. It's not like those in the movies where everything is a mess. Right now, it seems like everyone was just erased without a trace.

"By the way, did I mention that-"

"HWAH!" What the freaking fucks?! He almost gave me a heart attack! I heard his laughter from the walkie-talkie in my belt.

"Haha! I meant to do that. Anyway, you don't have to press anything on your handheld transceiver — or walkie-talkie to speak to me. I can hear you, but without that, you can't hear me," that's actually good news for me. I can just talk to him anytime without having to press or pulling it out from there. "Oh and, your phone is just in the pocket of your bag, along with your earphones~ just in case you get bored." Sweeet~! I smiled in relief and joy, knowing that I still have my phone in this lonely place.

"If you ever need assistance, just call for me."

"Wait, wait, how do I call you? Like, a nickname, or your actual name?" I asked, since he hasn't told me his name yet.

"I'm the doctor," he said, and there was a long pause… I expected his last name, but he just stayed quiet after that short response.

"Um… Doctor… Who?"

"That's it, that's all I have. My real name is pretty difficult to pronounce, so to make it easier, just call me Doctor," I shrugged. Seems fine with me.

I looked down at the map that was spread out in my hands. The state of Minnesota was encircled with red ink from a marker. That is gonna be a long ass trip, since right now, I'm in Florida. Obviously, I need a car to make things easier, but the cars around here looked damaged. I have to find something that works.

I stopped walking when I heard some kind of clicking noise from different directions. When I looked up to see my surroundings and I almost could feel my heart drop down to the pit of my stomach. I was surrounded by horrifying things that were once human, now turned into something covered in mushrooms and fungus, and oh the face… The face was disturbing, it was so deformed from up the lower jaw.

I did not want to mess with these things, they looked very intimidating. As I quietly stood there, they seemed to just ignore me, like they couldn't see me. They must be blind since the part of their deformed face where their eyes are supposed to be were also covered in those disgusting mushroom-like things.

I looked around the ground for anything I can use to distract them. Maybe a bottle, or a brick. All I saw were little pebbles and stones. These will do, I suppose. I grabbed three stones from the ground and threw one at a sign post, and it gave off a cling sound. It was working, I attracted them to the sound, and they quickly went over to the sign post, giving me the chance to get the hell out of there.

I ran away from that area, as far as I can go. Soon, I stopped my running and crouched down to hold onto my knees as I panted. I looked behind me, hoping that nothing is following me, and fortunately, I'm still alone. I was SO relieved, it was worth the running.

I turned to my front and stood straight again. I found myself in front of the local diner where my dad used to take me after school. At the front parking lot, I saw a car that looked pretty brand new, the physical appearance of the car, that is, but the type of car looked like it was dated back in the 1960s or something. It looked like a sweet ride though.

I was very hopeful now, that there are other people in that diner too. I can't face all of this on my own, after all.

I was getting pretty nervous as I walked in the lone diner that was once full of people. It still has its bright colors, but the atmosphere right now just makes it look dull. Plates, glasses, bottles everywhere, the tables and chairs are turned and some are even broken. There were blood and scratches on the walls, furniture… The windows are broken, and the shards are spread out on the floor too. This place was a complete mess. Not trustable either, so I pulled out one of my handles and pressed the top button, the long sharp blade sliding out quickly.

With both of my hands held tightly to my long katana-like weapon, I walked to a door leading to the kitchen of the diner. My main reason that I'm here is that I might find other survivors who are gonna be my company along the way, but I might meet something else so I have to be ready just in case. I opened the door slowly, it made a low creaking sound as it did. I stepped forth into the room, very observant of my surroundings. I kept checking for my backside as well.

Once I made sure the kitchen was empty, I was prepared to leave. I turned around and then—

"Hey-"

"AH!" I almost swung the sword at the person, but luckily I stopped myself from further hurting the guy.

"Woah, woah, sorry… I must have scared you." It was a man, a very tall man. He was about a foot taller than me. I couldn't see much of his face, since the lighting in here is pretty dim.

"Sammy! What happened in there?" I heard another male voice coming from outside. They must be friends or something.

"I'm fine, Dean! I found a girl here," the guy in front of me answered him back.

"Really?! Is she hot?" He sighed at the question from the other. I smiled, holding back my giggles.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that. It's just my brother. He is… Quite the ladies' man," He said followed by a chortle right after. He was rubbing his nape, evidently embarrassed about the situation. I chuckled and shook my head, dismissing it.

"No worries. Oh and sorry about earlier, I'm a pretty jumpy girl," we're even right now, I guess. I'm as embarrassed as he is.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. My name is Sam," He introduced himself to me.

"I'm Amy, it's really nice to know that I'm not the only one around here. This place turned into a ghost town!" I said, letting out a breath right after.

"Yeah, it did. Let's go outside?" He tilted his head towards the door, gesturing me to go outside with him. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen with him, and since the lighting was brighter outside the kitchen, I can see his face clearly now. Quite a charming man, really.

Outside the diner, I saw another guy now in front of the black car I saw earlier, holding a pistol down with his hands. He was shorter, by an inch or two. Still, he is also a handsome young man. Damn, two hot guys at once? This is too much.

I saw him look back at me as he walked towards Sam and I. He shoved his pistol in his pants, by his side before talking;

"Hey there," He greeted with a smile. I just greeted back in a soft voice, returning the smile.

"So Amy, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Amy," Sam introduced us for each other. So they're brothers… God bless their parents for creating this pair of hot young men.

"Amy… Pretty name for a pretty lady. I dig the hair, very bright and… Pink," He grinned at me, and I reacted with a blush and giggle, looking away from him shyly.

"Thanks, I dyed it recently," I said as I turned to look at him once again.

"Dig the katana too," he said while eyeing my weapon in my hand. I smiled at him and said;

"A friend gave it to me," I heard him mumble 'cool' while nodding his head. Sam cleared his throat, and it turned our attention to him.

"You guys seem to get along well already," he said while smiling a bit, then looked at me. "You got a place to go to?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm heading to Minnesota,"

"Really? That's where we're heading too," Dean said before humming shortly, then continued; "Say… You wanna go with us?" He asked. "It's really dangerous for you to go alone in a country infested with the living dead," he added. Like I thought before, I need a car for faster travel, and me against those things alone? I won't survive for long, so I don't see why not?

"Yeah, that would be really great, thank you," I said and gave a small smile.

"Great! So there's pretty much nothing left to see here so let's go," Dean walked over to the driver's seat, and got inside the car.

"Do you want me to put your bag in the trunk?" Sam asked. I nodded and gave him a thank you before removing my bag from myself. I took the journal, my phone and earphones and my flashlight out of the bag first before handing it over to Sam. He grabbed it and went to the back of the car to open the trunk. I watched as he placed my bag inside and closed it right after.

"Oh and Sam, you were right. He really is a ladies' man," I said and we shared a small laugh together before going inside the car. I was seated at the backseat, and once we were all set, Dean started the car and drove away from the place.

While on the road, Dean started asking questions about myself, more like my personal information actually. I told him everything he asked, like my zodiac sign, my birthday… He also asked how I ended up there in the diner. I just told him that I lived nearby and I ran away from some creatures that make clicking noises. I also told them that I had no clue how I became alone.

Right after sharing some information about myself and my life to them, they started sharing theirs too. Their mom died a long time ago and their dad just died recently, heart attack as they said. Dean worked as a cop while Sam worked as a detective. They really do seem like really cool dudes.

I felt my phone vibrate beside me, followed by a little ringtone that indicated I received a text. I opened my phone to see what the message was, and saw that it was from an unknown number.

" _I'm really glad you said that I'm your friend."_

I smiled at the text, immediately knowing who it was from. I renamed it to 'Doctor' and turned off my phone right after. I opened my journal to the first page and started to write down everything that has happened so far. Good thing the road is smooth and all, so I could still write properly. I'm really curious and excited on how things will turn out now.


End file.
